expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Burton (Books)
}} |image = File:Amosburtonrpg.jpg |label = |gender = Male |complexion = Pale |hair = Red-Brown |eyes = |home = Baltimore, Earth, |groups = Outer Planets Alliance Underground |appeared_n = |referenced_n = |status_n = Alive |family_n = |relationships_n = Erich |status_tv = Alive |appeared_tv = 1-5 |first_appeared_tv= |referenced_tv = |family_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = Wes Chatham }} Amos Burton is a space ship engineer, and the Chief Engineer of the . Appearance Amos is a tall, stocky, pale-skinned man with receding red-brown hair. He is a calm person, described as "amiable", but has no qualms about violence. Biography Background He was born in the city of Baltimore on Earth, a product of unlicensed prostitution. He has been flying for about twenty-five years, and two ships have gone down under him before the events of . History Amos's birth name is Timothy, or "Timmy". He was raised by , his surrogate mother and later lover, who knew his birth mother before she died. When he was in his teens, he was recruited by his childhood friend Erich into the Baltimore-based crime syndicate of the real Amos Burton. When faced with the dilemma of choosing between killing his boss, the original Burton, or killing his childhood friend, Erich, he ultimately killed Burton. With Erich's help, he stole Burton's identity and fled Earth for Luna, eventually ending up on the crew of the , working for the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company. Eros Incident When the Cant received a distress signal from the Scopuli on the asteroid CA-2216862, Amos was part of the crew of the Knight consisting of , , , and sent to investigate. Amos joined Holden in investigation of the Scopuli where they find a transmitter in ops. Upon discovering the transmitter, six torpedoes are fired from a stealth ship at the Cant, and Amos returns to the Knight. The Knight is contacted by Wallace Fritz of the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company who orders them to be picked up by the Donnager and assist the MCRN in their investigation of the destruction of the Cant. The Knight is then followed by six objects. When the Knight docks in the Donnager, the crew is escorted to their quarters while Holden is debriefed. The Donnie is then attacked by the six ships that followed the Knight. Upon Holden's return to the crew their room is punctured and Shed is killed. While the Donnie is attacked and boarded, Holden and his crew are escorted to the hangar bay by Lieutenant Kelly and three marines. After a gunfight in the hangar bay (where Amos breaks his tibia), the crew escapes on the Corvette-class light frigate, the . The crew claims the Tachi as salvage, and Holden renames it the Rocinante, with Amos as the Chief Engineer. Upon their arrival at Tycho Station, escorts them to their rooms. He explains that an all out war between the Belt and Mars would result in a horrible amount of deaths. However, there is one way to avoid the bloodshed; convincing the public that the destruction of the Canterbury and Donnager was a criminal act instead of an act of war, allowing for a trial incriminating a group that both the OPA and the Martian Congressional Republic can agree on. In the event of a trial, Holden and his crew would be the star witnesses having experienced both ship's destruction first hand, and give Fred and the OPA credibility in the process. Fred leaves, giving them freedom to explore Tycho, and puts all their expenses on his tab. Later, Amos goes to find a hooker, while Holden and Naomi have drinks. Three days after arriving on Tycho the crew has dinner together. During dinner Holden discusses his boredom. After discussion the crew decides to become private contractors delivering cargo during the war with their warship. After dinner Amos and Alex attempt to play the card tables. Holden later agrees with the crew of the Roci to become private contractors for the OPA with their first job being to pick up Lionel Polanski, a crew member from the Scopuli who had sent a coded distress message indicating she was in hiding on Eros station. The Rocinante lands on Eros and the crew makes their way to the flophouse where the Scopuli crew member is registered. Amos notices someone following them who appears to be a cop. Upon their arrival they get into a gunfight and are helped by , who had been following the crew. With the help of Miller's old friend , the crew avoids going to jail. Together, they find the mutated body of , who had written down the location of the the asteroid where the ship that attacked the Scopuli was. While the crew discusses their next move with Miller, they receive a message from Fred saying that a mole was found on Tycho leaking their location. Meanwhile, a nuclear explosion on Eros put the station in lock-down. The new security force, who had taken over Eros from Protogen not long before, Carne Por la Machina (CPM), started ushering the population to radiation shelters. Miller recognized one of the security officers as a former criminal on Ceres, and deduced that they were carrying the riot gear that had been stolen from Star Helix Security. While Holden and Miller investigate, Amos and the rest of the crew hide in a maintenance hatch. Before Holden left he ordered Naomi to leave if he and Miller are not back in three hours to make their way back to the ship and leave. When Holden and Miller do not return in time Naomi has the crew return to the Roci. Upon arriving at the Rocinante, they wait just a little while longer, and a severely injured Holden and Miller arrive. The group leaves Eros and travel to the location of the asteroid Julie had written down. Arriving at asteroid BA834024112, the crew of the Roci found the , the Protogen ship that had boarded the Scopuli. Aboard the ship they found the bodies of the crew in a late stage of protomolecule-infection, a video of explaining Protogen's plans, and communication logs. Amos is able to return some power to the ship but not without being hit by a small amount of unexpected radiation. Once everything is gathered, Amos destroys the ship on Holden's orders. After heading back to Tycho and learning the coordinates of Thoth Station, the Rocinante and the Guy Molinari head to assault the station. During the battle at Thoth station, Amos made continuous repairs to the Roci to keep it flying and attacking. The Rocinante was able to take out the comm array and the two ships defending the station. Fred and the crew of the Rocinate arrive at ops, where Miller and the rest of the OPA have secured it and captured Dresden, and Dresden begins to explain the protomolecule and Protogen's involvement. Miller eventually hears enough of Dresden and shoots him in the head, shocking the rest of the group. Holden begins yelling at Miller, telling him to find his own way home. Once back on Tycho, Naomi and Amos are greeted by Miller in a bar. The two are visibly uncomfortable by Miller, with Naomi lying to leave. Amos stays and tells Miller the reason for the coldness. Although that Amos isn't much different than him, Miller has a habit of killing people without talking it over first. On their way to Eros, Holden and Naomi break the news of their relationship over breakfast to Alex and Amos, who respond with amusement and happiness for their crew mates. Once Eros dodged the , the crew of the Roci begin to panic. Holden opens up a channel to the Ravi asking if they would like to follow Eros, as it has now somehow become invisible to radar. Holden then opens a channel with Fred. They concluded that Eros is heading towards Earth and decide to detonate the bombs on the station in hopes of slowing it down. Amos designs a dead man's switch for Miller as he descends into the station with his bombs to shut off whatever is coordinating it. While waiting on Miller to contact Julie, the Ravi begins threatening the Roci. However, before any damage can be done, Eros stops jamming radar sensors and heads toward Venus. On the Rocinante's way back to Tycho, the crew watches Eros's decent on Venus, wondering what will happen next. Ganymede Incident In the eighteen months since the Eros incident, Amos and the crew of the Rocinante have been working as pirate hunters for the OPA. Holden, Naomi, and Amos are sent under the guise of the crew of the to investigate, while Alex kept the Roci hidden in case they needed to escape, or were captured. Upon their arrival, much to their surprise due to the ship being a regular, they were boarded and inspected by UN Navy, but we're able to hold their cover. To make matters worse, once the ship landed they were greeted by the customs official who attempted to con part of their supplies to sell on the black market. Holden and Amos were able to scare him ans his to guards off leaving him unsuccessful. Later, during a food riot that Holden is unable to calmly settle, Naomi calls Amos, bluffing, telling him to have their OPA gunship shoot down a food freighter if it leaves the station. After the food riot, asks for the crew's help in finding his daughter. While Amos does recon and gathers supplies, Holden forces Prax to eat a meal and take a shower. Amos returns with a can of "chicken food products" which Holden hopes the hacker that Prax hired will take as a token of payment. Holden, Amos, and Prax make their way to the hacker while Naomi monitors them from the ship. They arrive at the hackers home for the exchange, but the hacker believes they have more chicken and raises the price. Instead, Amos begins to beat the hacker, eventually being called off by Holden when the hacker agrees to help them. The hacker shows them the footage of being taken by her doctor, , and another woman who Prax doesn't recognize but the school's security registered as Mei's mother. The footage follows them up to an old utility storage are before the station was finished that the security feeds do not follow. With their information they pay the hacker and head back to the ship, and with Naomi discuss a plan: Naomi will will monitor them and take care of any electronic threats, Prax will be there for Mei to recognize and to give any details on her illness that affects the rescue, leaving Holden and Amos to the violence. As the three of them head through to tunnels to find Mei, they are ambushed by a group of former Pinkwater Security led by a man named Wendell. Holden is able to talk them down and convince them to assist them in their rescue of Mei in exchange for getting them of Ganymede. The group arrives at the doorway where they lost track of Mei and begin clearing the tunnels. During their search they come across the dead body of . Filled with anger, Prax opens the next door to find a group of security guards taking a break. Prax, hysterical, inadvertently starts a gunfight. The group presses on and finds more security guards and a secret science lab with the black tendrils of the Protomolecule. Holden then calls Naomi telling her they have to leave immediately. Just before making it back to the port they are ambushed and subdued by a group of Earthers in gray armor with no insignia. Nemesis Games After returning on board the Rocinante from Ilus and arriving at Tycho Station, Amos finds out about Lydia's death and takes a ship to Earth. Upon arriving in New York, Amos is promptly arrested and taken to an interrogation room at the police station. greets him via a monitor and asks him what his intention is on Earth, if Holden sent his "hired killer" to take out or something of the sort. Once he assures her he's there on a personal errand, he's free to go. Amos looks up Lydia's obituary and finds that her husband, Charles Jacob Allen, was the last to see her alive. Amos then heads to Philly and meets Charles where he knows Amos as Timothy, and is aware of the fact that Lydia was Timothy's surrogate mother after his biological mother died. Charles says, that with Lydia gone, he can no longer afford the house, which was being floated by a gangster named Erich. Amos goes to visit Erich in Baltimore, who used to be a small time hacker. He had one tiny little arm and one regular one, and is now running the streets that he and Amos used to work. Erich says he treated Lydia very well, but Amos insists he takes care of Charles too. Erich agrees, so Amos refrains from killing him. Erich is grateful, but tells him there was a flechette turret hidden in the ceiling. Before Amos leaves Earth, he calls Avasarala and asks her to let him see , who he became fond of when they escorted her as a prisoner. Once arriving at the pit, a high-security UN facility in North Carolina, Amos is in the waiting room to see Clarissa, then news reports that an asteroid hit somewhere in North Africa, which caused tremendous damage. Guards take Amos to Clarissa's underground cell, and he tells her about all that has happened with the Roci since they dropped her off. In the middle of his story, a large earthquake hits, nocking Amos off his feet and causes the pit to go on lockdown. A guard tells them that multiple other accelerated rocks have impacted around the globe, causing massive destruction worldwide. The rocks were undetected because they were hidden with stealth coating. Amos convinces the guards they need to get out of the prison before the building collapses, and they reluctantly agree. With the help of a prisoner called Konecheck, who has enhanced strength like Clarissa's, they manage to crawl up the elevator shaft to the surface. Konecheck kills a few of the guards and injures Amos before Mao shoots him and Amos kicks him down the elevator shaft. The surface is totally devastated and the sky is so dark with debris that Clarissa mistakes the Sun for the Moon. Amos suggests they walk to Baltimore because he knows some people that can get him to Luna. Amos, and "Peaches", how he calls Clarissa, then travel to their destination until they kill some doomsday prepper and take his weapons, supplies, and a couple of bicycles. They arrive to Baltimore and meet up with Erich, then proposition him to go to Luna with them, by way of a private launch pad on Lake Winnipesaukee. At first, he's incredulous that they would ask him to abandon his territory but, when Peaches breaks his wall of denial and he realizes he has got nothing left, he agrees. Amos, Erich, and Peaches make their way to the lake where the shuttles are. They find one named the Zhang Guo, but it needs repairing, and there is a tribe of people trying to shake them down. Amos beats one of them, then they start repairing the shuttle. Just as they are doing final testing on it, the tribe returns with many more people and many more guns. Amos' group manages to stave them off long enough to launch the shuttle. With this, they are able to escape from the ruins of Earth. As they approach Luna, Amos contacts Avasarala for clearance to dock. After doing so, he convinces Avasarala to instruct the inspectors to bypass the ship with clear implication that Clarissa would be aboard and that'd create an incident. This allows Amos to sneak Clarissa aboard the Rocinante. Trivia * Amos' favourite meal is Pasta and Mushrooms, heavy on the garlic & Parmesan. He would spend extra to get the real stuff when able. See also * * * * * Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Books) Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Earthers Category:Rocicorp